The Chance of a Lifetime
by Jacob14
Summary: Being a intern for the largest wrestling company in the world who has thousands of employees would be a pretty easy job right? Well Brandon Caravella got the job as a intern working with the WWE and helping out anyway possible. Though once his 4 month internship was up he returned to college. Little did he know that he would once again be called back to the WWE to become a wrestler
1. Chapter 1

The Intern

**A/N: I wanted to try something different since pretty much everybody does a wrestling story with usually a wife or husband of a superstar or diva or a wrestler themselves, I've decided to do a story based on a intern in the WWE. I hope you guys like it and feel free to drop a review, a follow, or perhaps a favorite.**

RAW

5-26-14

Brandon Caravella looked around the backstage in amazement. He had always been a fan of the WWE but not once did he ever think he would be able to be a Intern for them, even though he's not getting paid and it's only for the summer he was okay with it. Basically it's his job to help out anyway it can whether it be helping get stuff organized, setting up the ring or even setting up backstage which right now he was to suppose be helping setup the catering table as the food had just been delivered to the arena.

He ran his hands through his messy surfer like blonde hair as he was still in somewhat shock at just how live it was backstage there was a lot of energy to be felt. Standing at just 6 feet tall he has a rather lean build as he use to be a placekicker and a soccer player in high school. "Brandon over here." Michael one of the crew workers motioned for him to come over. Brandon headed over to where Michael was and grabbed one end of the table as Michael grabbed the other and they lifted it up as other workers came and fixed the legs so the table stood upright and food could be placed on it.

"Okay now that that's set up we'll need to go get the food from the delivery trucks and put it on a trolley and then haul it over here and set it on the table." Michael said as Brandon followed him down the arena hall. They passed various superstars and divas that Michael knew as he was a well liked person backstage. Once they made it to the delivery truck Brandon got the pizza boxes and set them on the bottom rack as Michael got the heavier food and set it on top with drinks, various condiments and sweeteners going on the middle rack. Once that was done Brandon helped Michael push the cart back to the catering table which now had a cloth over it.

"Hey Brandon keep doing a good job, I'll be back in a few minutes I'm gonna run to the bathroom, remember the heavier foods go in the middle as pizza gets stacked on the left, drinks on the right and the condiments and sweeteners get stacked on the remaining empty space of the table." And with that Michael ran off down the hall to the bathroom as Brandon got busy setting up the catering table. He started with the heavier food making sure to set it down gently on the table and then went to the bottom rack as he stacked the pizzas on the table and then separating them into pepperoni and cheese pizza piles.

"Finally catering got here I'm starved." Brandon recognized that voice as the WWE Divas Champion Paige. She walked up to the table and set her title down in a nearby chair and waited for Brandon to finish getting catering setup. "Sorry I won't be much longer." Brandon said as he finished setting the last of the drinks, focusing now on the condiments. "It's not a problem, it's actually my fault I skipped lunch." Paige replied as she moved past Brandon and grabbed one of the sandwiches from the tray. With the last of the condiments and sweeteners setup he looked at the catering table for a second before moving out of Paige's way. He pushed the trolley to the side of the table and wiped his hands on his pants. Taking a seat in a nearby chair he pulled out his phone and checked Facebook and Twitter for any updates.

"So you new here?" He wasn't expecting Paige to actually talk to him so he was surprised when she did. "Excuse me?" Brandon said. "I asked if you were new here?" Paige replied. Brandon stood up and put his phone away "Oh no, I'm just an intern for the summer until college starts back up at the end of August, my names Brandon." He put his hands in his pockets. Seeming satisfied with the answer and with her curiosity getting the better of her she turned her attention towards Brandon.

"So what college do you go to." She asked while taking a bite out of the ham and cheese sandwich. "The University of Virginia, I'm double majoring in Creative Writing and Music Composition." Brandon replied "This fall I'll start my Senior year so I'm kind of excited about that."

"Forgive me, I've never told you my name so in case you don't know I'm Paige, the Divas Champion." Paige said as she finished the last of her sandwich "So how long will you be working for the company?"

"Just until August so from now until probably August 15." Brandon replied "I'll be following you guys to every Raw, Smackdown and PPV event, while I go unpaid I get taken care of with a free hotel room, free plane ticket, and free food so I'm not complaining."

Brandon looked down the hall as he saw Michael coming back out of the corner of his eye though what he didn't see was Paige smile at what he said about how long he was staying with the company. "Well I'm sure I'll see you around, I've got to get ready for tonight." Paige said as she headed down the opposite direction of the hall. "Later Paige." Brandon said as he turned his attention to Michael who had a smile on his face.

"You sly dog you, you've gotten the Anti-Diva to smile." Michael chuckled though Brandon had no idea what he was talking about. "What are you talking about?" Michael seemed surprised to hear this as he shook his head "You didn't see her smile, that girl rarely smiles at anyone or anything besides that bubble girl Emma, their like best friends or something." Michael replied.

The two of them headed down the hall where more crew workers were waiting for them to help stack some empty crates on top of one another to help make room in the hallway. As they helped the workers stack the crates, Brandon learned that Michael had been with the company for many years since he was 23 and now at 50 he can say he's successfully earned a living in the company as a non-wrestler. Within the next few minutes the crates were stacked though Michael was clutching his chest and breathing heavy. Brandon walked over and asked if he was alright only to get a simple nod of the head. "It's just my lungs don't work like they use to." Michael said as he straightened himself out. Brandon leaned up against the wall and Michael got a good look at him only to let out a chuckle "Boy if you cut that moppy hair of yours short and maybe do something with it you'd look like a young Leonardo DiCaprio, except for the fact that you have green eyes and he has blue, my wife was a huge fan of his movies."

"I'll take that as a compliment Michael, thank you." Brandon laughed. Michael scratched his beard as he ran his hands through his short graying black hair "Now that we have nothing to do we just sit around until we get called for something or someone, so you mind telling me about yourself?" Michael said as he pulled up two chairs for the both of them. Brandon told him his whole life story about how he never had a good relationship with his father and always preferred his mother who encouraged him to do whatever he wanted to do as she believed in him though his father didn't want anything to do with him. Michael also talked about his family life how his wife died in a car crash 3 years agothat strained the relationship of him and his daughter Lacy who's 25 and married with a family.

Michael and his daughter never had a good relationship though they loved one another they never truly had a connection like a mother and daughter as Michael had wanted a son though his wife only wanted one child and he obeyed her wishes and when she died he took up drinking to deal with his emotional problems. The two of them sat there and talked for a few hours until it was time for Raw to begin and Michael looked at his watched and smiled as he looked up at Brandon. "The greatest spectacle on earth is about to begin are you ready for this kid?". Brandon nodded his head "I guess so, I've never been backstage when the show begins, hell I'm lucky enough to have gotten this internship out of a thousand other applicants, I think I got lucky." Michael shook his head and chuckled "No kid, I don't believe in luck but I believe in Destiny, and I believe your destiny is with this company."

**A/N: So that was the first chapter what do you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

First Class Look

**A/N: Thank you for the feedback it is really appreciated, anyway here is the next chapter.**

After Raw ended Brandon and Michael helped finish packing everything up as they both officially clocked out for the night. Brandon climbed into Michael's car as they took off down the road. "God your hair is driving me crazy it needs to be cut and styled maybe have it parted neatly to the right and have that side hanging down just a little bit and when you go out to formal parties and such you can slick is back. Besides if you want to impress Paige you need to get cleaned up." Michael said as they came to a stop at a intersection. Brandon gave Michael quizzical look "What makes you think I want to impress Paige, I mean sure she seems nice and all but I don't like her like that." The light turned green as Michael started up down the road again. "I don't know you seemed like you liked her and she seemed interested in what you had to say when she was at the catering table." Michael said as they pulled into the parking lot of a barbershop. "That doesn't mean anything and why did we stop here?" Brandon asked as Michael just looked at him with a funny look on his face. "You're getting cleaned up with a haircut and I'm paying for it all since you did such a good job tonight on your first day as a intern." Brandon shook his head "What makes you think I want to get a haircut?"

"I don't think you want one but you need one." Michael replied as they entered the barbershop where old man who looked to be in his late 80's was just cleaning up a few things around the shop. Michael shook the man's hand with a firm grip and turned to face Brandon "Brandon meet Bob Davis, Bob Davis this is my good friend Brandon and he needs a haircut." Bob held his handout to shake Brandon's as he accepted it and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you kid, I've been cutting hair for what feels like a century, and I've been cutting Michael's hair since he was just a little boy when he and his father would come in here, come sit down and let's see what I can do for you." Bob motioned for Brandon to sit in the chair and he did as Bob looked at Brandon in the mirror. Michael sat in a nearby chair "Part his hair to the right and clean it up like DiCaprio's hair in Titanic." Brandon looked at Michael in the mirror "Are you sure you're not a DiCaprio fan yourself or had your wife rubbed off on you?" Michael only laughed "I'm not really a fan though I liked the movie but keep that between us, Bob already knows though and a funny thing about Bob here is that he keeps this shop open until 12 in the morning because he says he never knows when a customer will come in which worked to our benefit for tonight."

"That's right; hours are from 12pm till 12am every day." Bob replied as he got to work on Brandon's hair. Though he was reluctant at first Brandon had come to terms with getting a haircut as this hairstyle actually suited him better than his surfer hair as Michael was right about it. It didn't take long until Bob finished cutting Brandon's hair and looked it over in the mirror and then turned to Michael who gave him a thumbs up "You look better than when we came in here." He said as he paid Bob the money for the haircut. Brandon thanked Bob and he and Michael were on their way towards the hotel before they would catch a plane tomorrow morning. Once they arrived at the hotel Brandon thanked Michael for the ride and free haircut and headed up into his room where he went straight to bed. The next morning when Brandon woke up there was a knock at his door so he trudged on over to the door and opened it to see Michael standing there already dressed with his bags in his hands "Take a quick shower then meet me in the lobby in 10 minutes because we have a plane to catch in 30 minutes." Exactly 11 minutes later Brandon came down into the lobby as Michael was waiting their impatiently for him to arrive "We gotta get to the airport right now or we'll miss our flight." The two of them headed out into the parking lot and stuffed their bags into the backseat of the car and took off down the road towards the airport.

"Your hair looks good." Michael commented as Brandon looked at him "What are you my father?" Michael just shrugged "I'm looking out for you aren't I?" Brandon looked out the window "Yea I guess so, you're doing a much better job than my actual father would have done." Brandon didn't know it but hearing that warmed Michael's heart. The rest of the ride to the airport was silent and when the two of them got on the plane they went their separate ways as Michael was riding coach Brandon was in First class by an accident when the WWE were ordering his flight tickets but he wasn't minding. The sky was crystal clear as there wasn't a single cloud in the sky and Brandon could see the landscape far down below. "How did you get first class?" Brandon turned his head to see Paige sitting behind him. He hadn't noticed her until know which was odd though he wasn't really paying the people on the plane much attention as he was out the window.

He turned around to look at her "I uh, I have my ways." He smirked leaving mystery to how he got first class. "I take it you're not going to tell me then and leave me guessing then, I see." She replied. "The only reason I'm really here is because the WWE messed up on my plane ticket when they ordered it, it's nothing special." Brandon said as he didn't feel like making the whole thing more than it actually was. "You look better." Paige looked at his hair "That style suits you." Brandon sighed "You and Michael have something in common then." Paige smiled "Well we both have exquisite taste." Brandon looked at her "Wait was that a compliment?" At hearing this Paige only laughed "Take it how you please." Brandon turned his attention back out to the window as they were flying over a city and seeing how far up they were he imagined what it would be like to skydive from this high up.

"Hey Brandon when we land would you like to get drinks with me and Emma?" Paige asked though she didn't get any response so she tapped his shoulder as he turned around and looked at her "I'm sorry I was zoned out did you say something?" Paige then cleared her throat as she didn't think it would be this hard to ask somebody to get drinks face to face as she would have much rather preferred he hear it the first time so she doesn't have to look in the green eyes that seem to have a faraway yet tired like stare to them "What I said was would you like to go get drinks with me and Emma when we land?" Brandon chuckled "You're joking right?" He paused as her face turned from curiosity to hurt "Fine." Paige crossed her arms and was about to put her earbuds in when Brandon grabbed her hand stopping her "I never said no, so my answer is yes I'd like to get drinks with you and Emma." Paige smiled and looked down to conceal her reddening face "Okay yea so tonight at 7?" Brandon agreed "Sure, 7 sounds fine, do I have to look good?" Paige kept her head down glued to her phone "You already look good." Brandon smiled "And so do you." He said before turning around in his seat as he decided to catch some shuteye. When they plane landed a few hours later Brandon met backup with Michael and informed him of his plans for later as Michael then agreed to help him get ready.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Am I rushing it? I think I'm rushing it just a tiny bit.**


	3. Chapter 3

Friends?

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in forever, I've been busy and haven't had time to update much. Plus I had writer's block for this story. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

"So I take it you and Paige are friends." Michael said as they drove towards the arena "You've been texting her nonstop for the past few days, makes me start to wonder if you guys are friends or is there something more that you're not telling me."

Brandon looked up from his phone at Michael "No, no there isn't anything between us we're just friends and besides I don't think she likes me like that anyway, that reminds me, I'm suppose to meet her and Emma for lunch at a seafood restaurant so don't let me forget."

"I won't and let me give you a piece of advice, when it comes to love don't follow your head, follow your heart." Michael coughed as he finished giving his advice.

"No problem, I never use logic and reason for most of my life I've been getting through with my emotions and gut feelings and if I'm confronted with a problem I usually just avoid it, being a Pisces is never easy." Brandon said as he looked back down at his phone.

"A what? A Pisces?" Michael gave Brandon a funny look.

"Yea it's my star sign, like Paige is a Leo and besides are compatibility rating is not the best depending on which site you go to, plus you have to take into account a person's full natal chart to get a good understanding of them." Brandon replied with a smile.

"I have no idea what you're talking about but it sounds way out there."

"It's in the stars." Brandon chuckled.

"Well I hope your head is down here because we have work to do my boy." Michael said as the arena came into view. Within a few minutes they were in the parking lot heading towards the entrance to the arena.

Brandon assisted Michael and getting everything unloaded and then the real work began as he and Michael along with a few others were setting up the ring for tonight's show. Brandon was doing fine until he got to the turnbuckle pad, he couldn't figure out how to secure it properly. While he fidgeted with it he didn't notice a girl with dirty blonde hair coming to his aid.

"Let me help you." She said as he turned around to look at her. She had a rather oval shaped face with a short nose and full lips with deep penetrating blue eyes; she wasn't unattractive by any means. She seemed to be in good shape to as she had somewhat of an hourglass figure.

"I'm sorry, I don't know how to secure this properly." Brandon said as he moved out the way

"It's no problem, I take it your another intern am I right?" She asked as she began securing the turnbuckle pad.

"Yea, how did you kn-"

"I'm also an intern and you're not wearing matching clothes like the other crew workers, names Erica I just graduated from college at the University of Florida with a degree in Architecture, it's nice to meet you Mr. Dawson or can I call you Jack?" She giggled.

Brandon scratched the back of his head and looked around at the other crew members securing some of the ropes "Uh my names actually Brandon but you can call me Jack if you want, I get it I look like a young DiCaprio from the movie Titanic all thanks to a haircut by a strange but kind old man named Bob, courtesy of Michael who complained about my hair and decided to take action."

"Well I think it looks good on you." Erica smiled.

"Thanks." Brandon replied "So how did you secure the pad" he said, trying to change the subject.

"Oh it's rather quite simple, you just basically wrap the string around the spring that holds the ropes and make a knot out of it." Erica replied as she demonstrated how to properly secure a turnbuckle pad.

Once the ring was setup Erica leaned against the turnbuckle and tied her hair back into a ponytail "So Brandon what do you do?"

"I'm attending college at the University of Virginia, double majoring in Creative Writing and Music Composition." He replied.

"What instruments can you play?" Erica asked.

"Just about anything from piano, to guitar, violin, flute, etc. I grew up with a musical background as my grandmother was a music teacher and my grandfather was a writer for the newspaper." Brandon replied.

Over the next few hours the two of them began doing other work like setting up chairs, getting catering setup and much more as Michael was glad to have another person to talk to as well. Things were going well until Erica and Brandon were instructed to haul equipment crates around. It wasn't too bad until they turned a corner and were face to face with the Anti-Diva.

"Well you seem to be having fun yea?" Paige stood there blocking their path with her arms crossed glaring at Brandon and eyeing up Erica like a hunter ready to pounce on for taking their prey. Paige was wearing a nice black dress with her hair up which brought out her facial features more.

"Paige this is Erica, I just met her today an-." Brandon tried to explain himself.

"Oh I'm so glad you're having fun because you either forgot or you purposely blew me and Emma off, we we're suppose to go to a nice seafood restaurant!" She said, cutting him off with a sarcastic tone and a look of hurt in her eyes.

"Paige I'm sorry, I've completely forgot about our lunch, I thought I had told Michael to remind me but he didn't." Brandon replied.

Brandon looked into her eyes and saw the pain he had caused her and immediately wished he could take it all away and replace it with happiness he felt like he should hug her and hold her tight but that would be awkward and he doesn't know what her take is on friends hugging.

"I'll make it up to you." Brandon said looking at her as she pondered what he just said.

"Alright fine, you treat me to a nice dinner and maybe I'll forgive you." Paige said as she pushed passed Erica before stopping and turning around to look at Brandon "Remember to look nice, don't be a guy who has no class, I'll see you tonight after the show meet me out in the parking lot."

"So it's a date then?" Brandon asked her

"No, it's an apologetic dinner to me because you messed up." Paige replied as she turned a corner and disappeared.

**A/N: Once again sorry for not updating in forever and for the short chapter, still having writer's block and am trying to think of ways to continue this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Apologetic Dinner

**A/N: Here is another chapter that I hope you guys enjoy I'm trying to keep everything at a relatively moderate pace while the chapter may be only a little over a 1,000 words it's good that way in my opinion as I feel like I'm not rushing the story and revealing to much in one chapter plus I feel like it gives me more breathing room to come up with ideas and keep the story going.**

"Is that what she said, you messed up?" Michael chuckled "Sounds more like a date to me than a apologetic dinner." He said as he finished slicking back Brandon's hair. Brandon had been getting ready for the dinner with Paige an hour before the show ended and was almost ready to meet her out in the parking lot. He was borrowing a suit from Michael which was a little bit to big on him but with a few modifications you could hardly notice it.

"Do you think she knows what she's doing?" Brandon asked Michael as he checked himself over in the mirror.

"What do you mean?"

"Like I feel like she's playing a game of cat and mouse and is leading me to something. Does that make sense?" Brandon asked while checking his phone for notifications.

"I guess so I mean from what you said earlier she seemed upset when she saw you with Erica and that might be what she meant by you messed up, not only for missing the lunch with her and Emma but for being with another girl and not her, she always seemed like the possessive type." Michael replied.

Within the next few minutes Brandon was finished getting ready having done most of the work back at the hotel he had spent the last 20 minutes with Michael who was helping with his hair and suit. Opening the door he bid Michael a goodbye and headed down the hall towards the arena exit. He wasn't mentally prepared for the so called apologetic dinner but knew he had to be though he has no idea what to expect from her on the dinner. After turning down a hallway and pushing open and heavy door he was greeted with the warm air of the night as Paige stood by her car with her hair done wearing a crimson red dress which showed off her figure. For a moment Brandon was mesmerized by her appearance before coming back to reality and heading over to the car.

"It's about time you showed up." Paige said as she climbed in the car.

"Again I'm sorry for missing lunch with you and Emma, it slipped my mind and i—"

"SAVE IT FOR THE DINNER!" Paige cut him off mid sentence.

She started up the car and they took off into the night. Getting out of the parking lot was horrible because there were so many fans filing into the parking lot as Raw had ended not too long ago. Some of them looked surprised to see Paige in the parking lot and snapped a few pictures of her and then a few of Brandon. Now Brandon knew that the next day there will be rumors that Paige has a boyfriend and it will all link back to him and Paige tonight.

Slowly but surely they got out of the parking lot and onto the road where they were greeted with a stop light. Brandon kept his head glued to his phone but he could feels her gaze on him eyeing him up like he is a prey for her to snatch up.

"You look…nice." Paige said as the light turned green and they took off once more.

Brandon looked over at her "Well you look…beautiful." He could see that, that had gotten to her as her face was turning a light shade of red and she kept her eyes glued to the road. The rest of the car ride was silent as the drive to the restaurant wasn't relatively long at all. Once parked they both entered the restaurant which looked like something straight out of a movie it was a mixture of high class and simple elegance with pillars with carvings in them.

They approached the receptionist who looked up at them "May I help you?"

"Yes we have a reservation." Paige said.

"Names?"

"Paige Knight and Brandon Caravella." Paige responded. The waiter looked down at the computer monitor searching for the names until his eyes widened as he had found the answer.

"Right okay then, right this way." He grabbed two menus and escorted them to a table that had a candle in the middle as a small orchestra was playing music outside giving the inside a somewhat quiet version of the songs.

Paige sat down across from Brandon as the waiter took their drink orders. Paige ordered wine while Brandon ordered a glass of water much to Paige's dismay and with that the waiter hurried away to fill their orders and give them time to look over the menu.

"Really?" Paige scoffed "I take you out to a nice restaurant and you order a water?"

"I'm not much of a drinker, you saw that at the bar the other night, I had a few beers but not enough to get a buzz." Brandon replied "I'm sorry I can't be what you expect me to be." He felt hurt that she expected him to be somebody that he isn't. And she could see that he was hurt by the look on his face.

She sighed "No…Brandon I'm sorry and you're right I expected you to be somebody, because well you're nice, good looking, and funny, I expected you to be an ass and have an ego but you don't, you're just you and I need to stop expecting you to be somebody you're never going to be, I'm glad you're the way you are."

Brandon gave a small smile as his eyes and face changed from hurt to happy "Since we're being honest can I tell you what I thought of you?"

"Go on." Paige replied.

"I thought you were going to be mean, bossy, physically abusive and much more but besides being a bit arrogant and sassy you are a really nice person and I'm really glad I met you and got to know you." Brandon said right as the waiter came back to take their orders.

Having not looked at the menu Paige ordered spaghetti for the both of them the waiter wrote down their order and then went to the kitchen. Brandon looked around at the other people in the restaurant as they all seemed to be enjoying their meals. So far the dinner had been going good and the way things were going it was starting to turn out more like a date than a apologetic dinner.

"You haven't apologized yet." Paige said, looking directly in Brandon's eyes. He returned the gaze and cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry I missed our lunch, I didn't mean to but I got distracted with work."

"With that girl." Paige muttered.

"You mean Erica?"

"Whatever her name is, she's bad news." Paige replied.

"She seemed nice to me." Brandon retorted.

"Well just stay away from her."

"Why?" Brandon asked.

"Because I don't like her."

"You're lying, it has nothing to do with her." Brandon said which caught her off guard as she looked turned her head.

"I would never lie." Paige replied.

"You just did, you can admit you have feelings for me."

Paige scoffed "And why would I do that?"

Brandon then smiled a genuine smile "Because I have feelings for you."

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Do you like how it's turning out so far?**


End file.
